


Spark

by prosaicwonder



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Requited Unrequited Love, Robots, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireman has been acting strange over the past few months. Can Elecman find out the truth behind Fireman’s behaviour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload this old fic I wrote in 2014. In this story, Fireman and Elecman’s personalities are based on the ones from the Megamix manga.

 

“Would you mind if I…?”

 

It was a rather compromising position the two Robot Masters were both in, with the black-armored robot leaned over the flame worker, backing him up against one of the brick walls of a secluded alleyway. Instead of backing away in fear, the fire robot smirked at his captor, his hands clutching at the shorter bot’s forearms. 

 

“Don’t make me guess, Elecman. Tell me what you want to do.”

 

“Let me kiss you.” Elecman whispered.

 

Everything was quiet at this time of night. Rock had already gone into recharge mode at Dr Light’s lab roughly five hours ago.

 

Fireman’s smile widened by a fraction. “What if I said no?”

 

Elecman remained stoic, his expression unreadable. “Would you?”

 

“No, but _what if_?”

 

Elecman frowned. Fireman was one of the most mature and reserved of the first six Robot Masters; however, he had a habit of not being very direct when it came to his feelings. 

 

Fireman was still smiling until Elecman replied, “What do you want me to say?”

 

There was a sudden flicker of emotion over the flame bot’s face, seemingly a mix of hurt, anger and… disappointment?

 

Fireman sighed, averting his eyes from the older Light bot as he pushed at his captor’s arms. “Nothing.”

 

Mildly angered, Elecman leaned in even further towards the flame bot, their noses almost touching as he bashed his fists against the wall behind the other robot. “Just come out with it, Fireman.”

 

Part of Fireman wanted to scream at the other bot to back off, to get out of his space and to stop giving him false hope. He would never say out loud how Elecman was making him feel. He had hoped that the electric robot would tell him how sad he would be if Fireman had rejected him. Of course, this was _Elecman_ , who was known for his rational and no-nonsense thinking and who almost never spoke about his feelings out loud. Fireman briefly wondered how he ended up falling for this idiot.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps it was the way Elecman smiled at him when they passed each other, the way he seemed to pay more attention to Fireman than the rest of the Light bots. Perhaps it was the way he seemed so cool, confident – Iceman always went on tangents about how cool Elecman was in battle – and never seemed to let anything, or anyone, bother him. Maybe it was the way he cared about the other Light bots, even if he never outwardly showed it. He was always the one who served as a big brother or mentor figure, even to Rock, though Fireman knew some of the secret habits the electric bot had, such as his tendency to act childish when he thought no one was looking.

 

Maybe it was even because of that one time, when the two of them were talking about Dr Wily and his most recent failure of trying to take over the world again. In a rather intense battle with Crashman, Fireman had nearly been severely wounded after he got caught between two fallen pieces of broken building, damaging one of his arm modules and making it defunct. The flame robot had seen the giant drill speeding towards him, and being too injured to move, had been willing to accept his fate.

 

However, when the drill did not sever his body, Fireman reopened his eyes to see the orange Wily bot fall to the ground, sparks flying all around the fallen robot. In front of him was Elecman, who had turned his head around to face the injured robot and asked him if he was alright. Fireman could only nod weakly as the electric robot moved towards him and blasted the debris away from his broken body.

 

Fireman felt himself being pulled up, his arm being hung over the other Light bot’s shoulder. He could still remember Elecman’s other arm around his waist – he was so _close_. Just a bit closer and they would have…

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Elecman’s voice cut through his thoughts. The flame bot flushed and shook his head.

 

“It’s ok,” he winced in pain, then looked up to the electric bot so his midnight blue eyes were staring into Elecman’s lighter, sapphire ones. “Thank you.”

 

Fireman could have sworn he felt the hand on his hip grip tighter, but dismissed it as imagination. “Let’s go back to Dr Light. He’ll fix you up good.”

 

The flame bot chuckled at that before grinning lopsidedly at the other. “Oh, in _what way_?” he teased, making Elecman shake his head as they teleported back to the lab.

 

* * *

 

After the incident, Elecman would often make jokes about it, remarking how he always wanted to ‘rescue a princess’ during his lifetime, and re-enacting the scene to everyone in the lab. The touches, the arm around his waist… once there was even a kiss on the cheek for the ‘princess’, causing everyone in the building to laugh (even Dr Light) and Fireman furiously pushing the younger bot away. Though the suggestive jokes were still there – Fireman was willing to joke around about their relationship because it was better than nothing.

 

Sometimes it scared Fireman when he would become so shaky around the electric bot that he felt like he was malfunctioning, like his internal parts had caught alight and was burning him from the inside out, making sparks fly and electrocuting him at the same time.

 

He could not keep up the stoic act anymore, not when he felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. Elecman started seeing less of the flame robot, noting that whenever he _did_ see him, the fire worker would tense and not reply, often dashing off with excuses such as ‘Oh, look at the time! I must get going!’ or ‘I forgot! I have to go to the waste centre today.’ He thought it was even weirder that Fireman seemed… off. He often only appeared around noon, looking fatigued and in need of a recharge almost every time Elecman saw him. Whenever any of the other Light bots asked him if he was alright, the flame robot would always brush them off with ‘I’m fine, just been really busy lately.’

 

“You seeing someone or something? Please introduce me to them!” Elecman would tease him, but would no longer get any jokes as a reply. Instead, Fireman would glare at the other bot while saying nothing.

 

Just about every night, after the excuses and running off, Fireman would teleport to a quieter part of the city. It was close to the waste management centre he worked at, with no other buildings nearby except for an abandoned swing set and a clear view of the stars. The flame robot would usually sit and think while gazing up at the sky, perhaps in hope of receiving an answer for his problems. It was – according to him – a perfect way of escaping the problems he had to deal with.

 

One night, almost eight months after the incident with Crashman, the fire robot disappeared to his usual spot, only to find that he was not alone.

 

“That’s a lot of ‘work’ you’re doing.” the familiar dark voice stated, not lacking in authority as usual. Dread pooled around the flame bot’s insides as he saw Elecman get off the swing and walk towards him.

 

“Care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding us lately?” the electric bot said, making Fireman wince and look at the source. Elecman was moving towards him and glaring at him fiercely. Fireman couldn’t tell if the electric robot was angry or something else.

 

“I- ah, I…” No coherent sentence could be formed. The feeling of malfunctioning was returning, knocking the wind out of the flame bot’s artificial respiratory system. He could feel his internal system overheating, the fuel being fed to the fire… Fire… _Fire…_

 

“Fire.” The tone made him jolt and look up at the other bot. This time, it seemed a bit… concerned. “What’s going on?”

 

Fireman's circuits were pulsing even harder, something clogging the inside of his metallic throat as his eyes widened. The electric robot noticed the rapid breathing patterns, akin to humans who have been rescued from drowning. “What’s wrong?” Elecman had tried again, moving closer to get a closer look at the fire robot.

 

“Don’t!” Fireman shouted, causing the younger bot to immediately move back and look at him in confusion. The older Light bot looked down. “… Don’t…”

 

“I’m worried about you Fire. Everyone else is worried too.” Elecman moved to sit next to the flame robot, who got up and ran off in the opposite direction of the waste management centre. “Fire!!”

 

It had not been too long until Elecman caught up with the other. Fireman had run into a secluded alleyway and was about to jump up one of the brick walls until he felt himself being tackled to the ground, knocking a trash can over and almost burning the nearby bags into cinders with the flame that burned from his helmet.

 

The flame worker winced as he got up, shooting Elecman a ferocious glare as he dusted himself off. “Fuck, what did you do that for?”

 

The electric bot returned a glare just as intense. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

 

“None of your business.” Fireman spat. Suddenly he felt himself being shoved against one of the walls, his wrists being held tightly by Elecman’s. The burning feeling inside the Fireman’s core returned, and he fiercely tried to break himself free from the iron grip on his wrists. Elecman resorted to shoving him even further against the wall, their faces mere inches away and his knee pushed against the wall in between Fireman’s legs. The older robot could feel the electric bot’s breath on his cheek.

 

Composing himself, Fireman smirked as he looked up into the other bot’s sapphire eyes. “Since when have you been so forward?”

 

Elecman growled as his face heated up. “Dammit… can you just tell me what’s wrong.” There was a pause as none of the Light bots moved, two pairs of blue eyes staring into each other.

 

The electric bot then hunched forward, releasing the other’s wrists and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Fire…” he murmured into the crook of the flame robot’s neck, making his breath hitch.

 

“F-fine... it’s you. It’s _you_ that’s the problem.” Elecman did not move, continuing to hold him as his voice dropped to a whisper. “Why?”

 

Fireman closed his eyes before replying, “Every time I’m around you… I feel like I’m malfunctioning. It wasn’t always this bad. I think it got worse when…” A shaky laugh escaped from his throat. “When you saved me.”

 

Elecman was confused. Hadn’t he done the right thing then, by saving the flame bot from Crashman?

 

“I’m sorry.” he murmured, his breath ghosting over Fireman’s neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re mad at me. I don’t know why but whatever I did, I’m sorry.” Elecman said. Fireman could feel the arms around him getting tighter, the hands on his back searching, roaming, desperately. He chuckled, making the other look at him in confusion.

 

“So silly. I thought you were smarter than that.” Fireman said as he made that lopsided grin again. Something pulsed in Elecman’s core whenever he saw the older robot smile at him like that, and it felt as if his sensory processes were going into overdrive when he felt Fireman’s hand cup his cheek.

 

“So you’re not mad?” Elecman asked, releasing the flame bot and gazing back into those deep blue eyes. He had to know. The other bot removed his hand from Elecman’s face to grip lightly at his forearms with both hands.

 

“I wouldn’t be so nice to you if I was.” The flame robot replied, that grin still plastered on his face but accompanied by a heavy pink flush over his cheeks. The electric robot exhaled in relief and smiled back, not moving away from Fireman’s hold. There was a long silence between the two of them – the only sound being the shaky and uneven breathing coming from both of their systems. Both of each robots’ eyes were clouded with an intense emotion they did not think they were capable of feeling. Shakily, Elecman broke the silence.

 

“Would you mind if I…?”

 

* * *

 

Fireman looked away as he whispered, “You’re always like this…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I can never tell what you’re thinking.” Silence.

 

“I think that is a good thing.” Elecman replied.

 

“… It is, but...” A forced laugh. “Maybe I just wanted to know what I- …” Fireman cut himself off, bailing out at the last minute.

 

“What you…?” Those eyes were fixed on his again. There was no escape.

 

“What I am to you…” the flame robot finished. “I always joked around and said those things because I thought ‘At least I can pretend, even if he doesn’t know the truth. I could pretend… that you felt something for me, even though it’s only a fantasy... just another joke.”

 

There was yet another moment of silence, this time so long that each second felt like bullets firing through Fireman’s core.

 

“Maybe you’re not the only one who feels that way.” The reply was so soft, that Fireman thought he was hallucinating. “What?”

 

“Maybe... I feel something for you too.”

 

Fireman snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Why would you?”

 

“Why would I want to kiss you if I didn’t?” Elecman asked him. It made sense in Fireman’s thought processes, but then…

 

“Stop thinking about it.” Elecman suddenly said, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, moving in closer until their lips met. Despite the shaky breaths of both robots, the awkward bumping of dentures and helmets and none of the two knowing what the _fuck_ they were doing, it was hot, fast, _intense_ … like one of the many explosions they had both seen in their lives. Something skipped inside Elecman when he felt the kiss being returned, and he felt lighter inside, as if he was made of air rather than metal.

 

Gently, the electric bot pulled away and removed his helmet, his spiky black hair falling out and sticking up in different directions as he placed the helmet on the ground. The fire bot did the same, allowing his mass of shaggy brown hair to fall out, and smiled as Elecman leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

 

“You have no idea… how much I’ve thought about doing that.” Elecman whispered, making the older robot shiver. “Glad we’re not bald, huh?”

 

“I’d still fall for you, even if you were bald.” Fireman replied, blinking as he saw the other raise an eyebrow. “Er, I-I mean-!”

 

“It’s ok,” Elecman smiled, his arms wrapping tighter around the other bot. “I know.”

 


End file.
